The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding gobs of plasticizable material from a stationary gob supply means into a plurality of molds of a machine for the production of bottles or the like from plasticizable material in which the plurality of molds are arranged circumferentially spaced from each other on a turntable continuously rotatable about a vertical axis.
In a known arrangement of this type disclosed in the French Pat. No. 990,183, a gob supply means cooperates with a plurality of gob feeding channels. In this known construction, each feed channel is mounted on a vertical shaft which can be selectively tilted about its axis by means of a fluid operated motor. In this known machine there are a plurality of turntables arranged about a stationary column, each turntable about its axis and each carrying a plurality of molds circumferentially spaced from each other. Each of the turntables is intermittently turned through an angle corresponding to the spacing of two adjacent molds on this turntable. The feed channels and the fluid motors for tilting the same are mounted on the stationary central column, and the respective feed channel which has to feed a gob from the stationary gob supply means into a mold on one of the turntables is tilted by the fluid motor cooperating therewith to align the upper end of the respective feed channel with the stationary gob supply means and the lower end of the feed channel with the mold on the respective turntable to be supplied, while the mold is in stationary position. This known feeding arrangement has the disadvantage that it can be used only with a machine in which the turntables are intermittently moved so that the output of such a machine will evidently be a small one.